


Runes

by PoIsOnEdYoUtHh



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, fluffy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoIsOnEdYoUtHh/pseuds/PoIsOnEdYoUtHh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhm really short Cecil/Carlos sorta one-shot, sorta super short fic. with cuddles and fluff. Tattoos/Runes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runes

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, so probs bad. but look for yourself. Based off of this headcanon; https://41.media.tumblr.com/ae1b80c5a5f585d83f90d8345fd9a074/tumblr_n9lypyQ56i1tn0d4qo1_500.png

Chapter 1 The runes had been there since the day Cecil took the job. Before him, they had been on Leonard Burton. They looked fairly normal, as far as runes go, but they were all the same deep, rich, shade of purple, and they all migrated as they saw fit. These runes were the way that Station Management chose the new Voice of Night Vale. Although they could change shape into whatever they really wanted, the runes seemed to favor the shape of tentacles and eyes. The only stationery rune that Cecil had on his body was the third eyeball on his forehead. This one really enjoyed the spot it was in, and also its shape, so there it stayed. The runes were very similar to tattoos, other than the moving and changing shape, but they were much higher maintenance. They had to be cleaned at least once a day, maybe more if Cecil had had a stressful day at work. Carlos helped a lot, though. One day, Cecil and Carlos went on a date. Cecil took Carlos to Big Rico’s Pizza Place for some wheat and wheat by-product free pizza. When Cecil took Carlos home later that evening, he kissed him goodnight and one of Cecil’s runes transmigrated onto Carlos! It was one of the tentacles, and it hasn’t left Carlos’ body since that day. He finds it to be the defining mark of their relationship, and loves it. Whenever Carlos has any stress doing his super scientific science, he’ll just rub the rune, and that relieves his stress. (The rune really enjoys those particular days)


End file.
